


Morning Cuddles

by ladyofdecember



Category: Workaholics (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, DudeHusbands, Fluff, M/M, Tactona 420, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Set directly after Tactona 420. Anders decides to help Blake feel better after not one but two deaths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't just let that episode be sad what with Blake suffering so I wrote this for some Anders and Blake fluff. <3

Anders was in the middle of pouring himself a hearty bowl of fruit loops for breakfast. He and Adam had tired themselves out with their antics in the front yard and he had really worked up an appetite. As he went to grab the milk from the fridge, a thought occurred to him. Blake had been really upset. Was he okay?

Deciding to hit pause on his cereal, he headed down the hall and back to the man's bedroom whose door was firmly shut. He took in the hand scratched sign tacked on the outside which read simply, “Stay out!!”.

Smirking at the innocence of the man, Anders gently knocked on the wooden door. “Blazers? You okay?”

Silence.

The man really was sensitive, way more than either he or Adam ever could be. He had a closeness with animals that Anders just couldn't understand. Taking a deep breath to ready himself for what he might find, he quietly turned the brass knob and entered inside.

Blake was lying face down on top of his covers, which were strewn about every which way and drifting down onto the carpet below. Anders glanced at his computer “screen” which was really just a bed sheet tacked up on the wall. Wait a second, where did he get a spare bed sheet? Wait a second, that was his bed sheet!

Feeling rage fill him, he took a second to take a few deep breaths. There'd be plenty of time later to chew the man out, but for now, he was upset. He had to remember that.

“Blake?”

“Go away.”

The man hadn't bothered to lift his head to address him or move even slightly. He stayed, face buried in his pillow, lifeless.

On the bed sheet strung across his wall he could see he had been watching several mice videos on YouTube. The man was really upset and he guessed it was his fault this time.

He sat down on the bed, placing a gentle hand on his back in a soothing manner. He didn't flinch or move away so he must be okay with it.

“Look Blake, I'm really sorry. It's all my fault. Just... can we just talk about it?”

Blake shrugged under the weight but said nothing.

“Look, I want to understand. I don't really get this whole animal thing, ya know?”

At this, the curly haired man rolled over completely onto his back to face his friend. He gave him an incredulous look. “What's not to get about animals? They're fricken awesome!”

Anders shrugged, sitting his hands in his lap shyly. “I dunno, I just never had a pet, never got to know any animals like you have.”

Blake studied him for a second before covering his face with his hands, rubbing it in frustration. “Just leave me alone, Ders.”

“Hey... no, look.” Anders moved to lay down next to him, side by side. “You're upset and I want to make it right. When you're upset, I'm upset, okay?”

The red head faced him. “Yes, I'm upset, Ders! I keep... killing mice. Poor, defenseless, little creatures.”

“Well, technically I killed him, with the knucklepuck.”

The look the man gave him was enough to shut him up.

Blake sighed. “I guess it's better if I don't have any pets. They all keep dying. Remember Denny's?”

“Aww... my little man is sad. Do you want another Denny's?”

“No! Aren't you listening? All I do is bring misfortune to animals everywhere.”

“Aw, shh, shh, shh... “ Anders shuffled closer to him and wrapped his arms around Blake's back to bring him forward. He pulled him against his chest in a tight hug and began rubbing little circles on his back soothingly.

“That's... really nice.” Blake said into his chest, smiling slightly.

“You brought joy to all those animals, Denny's, the mice. They had such boring lives before and now you know they went out like champs.”

“Hmm... maybe you're right.”

“Is this helping at all?” Anders asked, pausing the rubbing.

Blake snuggled in closer to the man, a smile on his face. “Yeah... I think so. I'm... kinda surprised. You're... usually not into cuddles.”

“What? I am the king at cuddles!”

“Oh really?”

Anders shrugged. “Yeah. I mean... I can be. Sure, I don't do it often and... a lot of times it's a little... too sappy, ya know? But that doesn't mean I don't like to.”

Blake chuckled. “Well, that's good to know. And here, Adam and I just thought you were heartless.”

“What?!” The man leaned back, forcing Blake to have to pull away slightly and look up at him.

“Well, not heartless but like... definitely not cuddly.”

“I am damn cuddly! How dare you?! I will cuddle your brains out right now!”

And true to his word, Anders brought Blake back down to his chest with a crushing embrace, this time running his hand through his numerous curls. Blake smiled contentedly and relaxed into the hug.

“This is nice... “ He muttered.

“Yeah... it is.” Anders agreed. “Hey... you feel better?”

Blake nodded as best he could, his head against Ander's chest. “Yeah. I do. Thanks.”

“Good.”

“Hey... Ders?”

“Yeah?”

“You mind just lying here with me for a while so I can sleep?”

Anders smiled, hugging the man closer. “Yeah bro. What's a DudeHusband for?”

And so, the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
